


Movie Night With the Peixes-Serkets

by hTeDruknenPotaT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Family, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Movie Night, Soriel, alphyne children, alphyne family, feeling bonely, kind of a sequel to FB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT
Summary: Alphys and Undyne's rowdy children wrestle and pull Sans into the fight.  Toriel grounds everyone.Takes place in the Feeling Bonely universe, a few years in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I asked my new friend Ray (my-ships-control-my-life.tumblr.com/) to tell me a bedtime story. She told me this scenario and drew a picture and I had to write it. The illustration is her lineart and my colors, I may have added a few extra limbs but pls enjoy it anyway. I wrote it all this morning.
> 
> OH in case ur new, Undyne's plan was to adopt a million babies, but she and Alphys were having trouble adopting, so Undyne had two children with a Papyrus donation. So far they've adopted three kids, and they're all living happily near their best friends the Bones's.
> 
> also undyne is the daughter of feferi and vriska from homestuck bc she is

“Excuse me.”  Toriel tried to push off the two kids, and Sans, who were on her lap, but none of them would budge.  “Excuse me, please...”

“Wassup, Tori,” Sans muttered sleepily.

“Please move, I need to get up.”

Sans blinked, then fell back asleep.  “What for?” asked the kids together.

“I need to, er...”  Her eyes shifted to the side.  “Take care of something.”

She picked up a squirming Sharknado, put her to one side, picked up Spaghettor, placed him on her other side, then gently nudged Sans until he stirred.  She placed him on the floor and stood up.  She ran quickly from the room.

“W-Wait, Toriel—” Alphys called, “we were just getting to the good part!”

They heard a door slam.  Alphys sunk down in disappointment.  It was movie night with the Peixes-Serkets, and it never seemed to happen as planned— the _plan,_ according to Alphys, was that they’d sit through the movie and enjoy it, dammit.  Sans’s plan was to sleep through the entire thing.  Papyrus’s plan was to talk loudly through all the good parts, and god _forbid_ he invite Mettaton, that asshole would take up the entire couch and still complain there wasn’t enough space.

“Where’d she go?” Mew Mew piped up.

“Probably the bathroom,” answered Undyne.  She patted her daughter’s curly head.  “Old people get like that.”

“Toriel isn’t _that_ old—” Papyrus began.

“She said she needed to take care of something!” Sharknado interrupted.  “What’d she needa take care of?”

“A poop!” Spaghettor shouted.  “A Toriel-sized poop!”

“Ewww,” Mew Mew giggled.

 _“Spaghettor!”_ Papyrus scolded.  “That is very gross!  We don’t talk about other people’s poops!”

“But mom always—”

“Your mother being gross doesn’t make it right!”  Papyrus looked off to the side and scoffed, _“How_ are you my spawn, I swear you are _just_ like your mother.”

Between Sharknado and Spaghettor, Spaghettor seemed to take on more after his uncle.  Everyone saw it, even Papyrus when the child wasn’t making gross comments about poop.  He was just as rowdy as his sister, but unlike Sharky, he didn’t like to start a fight.  He loved his friends to a fault and always tried to help.  Sharky loved her friends too, but showed affection a little differently.  Mew Mew, despite being the newest addition to the family, seemed already her moms’ daughter.  She was built like a tank, but loved to dress up and wear her curly hair in pigtails.

It was hard to tell who the other kids were like, they were too young.  Toriel loved to insist they _weren’t_ their parents, they were their own people— completely new individuals shaped more by their surroundings than their genetics.  But Toriel wasn’t here, and Papyrus could say that Spaghettor was just like his mom all he wanted.

Spaghettor liked hearing that.  He giggled and moved closer to Alphys.  “Not _that_ mom,” said Papyrus.  Alphys smiled and pulled her son onto her lap.

Sans snored.  Mew Mew and Spaghettor giggled.  Sharky nudged him.  When Sans was awake, his opinions on who the kids took after somewhat matched Toriel’s.  Except he didn’t think genetics were important at all.  Family’s something you find, he’d expressed— it’s made, not born, and just like he was Papyrus’s brother through and through, Sharknado and Spaghettor were Alphys and Undyne’s children.  He said that, though he couldn’t help looking for Papyrus in both of them.  As for the others, he was unbiased.

But now, he was boring.  He wouldn’t wake up.  “Moooom, is he dead?” asked Sharknado.

“Only one way to find out!” yelled Undyne.  She picked him up.

“DON’T THROW HIM!” Papyrus screamed.

Toriel shouted from the bathroom, “What was that?” and Undyne reluctantly put him down.

Sharknado stuck out her tongue in disappointment.  “This movie’s boring,” she whined.

“No it’s not!” both her moms shouted.  Alphys continued, “I know Ghibli movies are slow, but they’re beautiful!  They make you think if you pay attention!”

“But I don’t _wanna_ pay attention!  Cmon, Mew Mew, let’s go make more snacks!”

“I wanna watch the movie,” said Mew Mew, moving closer to Alphys.  Alphys put her other arm around her.  “I like it.”

“You’re boring.”

“I’m _not,_ I just like thinking!”

“BORIIIIING!”

“I’M _NOT!_  Spaghettor, you like it, don’t you?”

“I dunno what’s going on,” said Papyrus’s spawn, and at that moment, he felt more like the child _was_ his spawn.

“Well, you’ll have to be quieter to watch,” said Undyne.

“Ugh!  I’m bored!  I like Princess Mononoke better, can we watch that instead?”

“Kiki’s Delivery Service is _very_ interesting!” Alphys insisted.  “Just because it doesn’t have as much blood and gore—”

“I like blood and gore!”

“Gore?” piped up Spaghettor.  “Like Uncle Asgore?”

“Quiet down and enjoy the movie!” yelled Undyne.  Spaghettor settled more comfortably into his mom’s lap as he watched the funny black cat on the screen.

“Ughhhh!”  Sharknado collapsed onto the floor, her arms outstretched.  “Booooriiiing!”

“No it’s not!” yelled Mew Mew.  “I’ll fight you!”

“YEAH!”  Sharky took that as an invitation and pounced.  Mew Mew was ready for her.  She rolled out of the way, but rolled too far, and landed on the floor.  While she recovered from her fall, Sharknado jumped on top of her.  Mew Mew yelped and shoved her off.

“Guys— stop—”  Alphys bit her lip.  “Come on, c-can’t we just have... one...”

“FIGHT!”  Undyne stood up with her fists clenched.  “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!”

Papyrus huffed in annoyance and turned up the volume.  Spaghettor squirmed his way out of Alphys’s lap and stood next to his other mom, pumping his fists with her.  “GO SHARKY!”

Sharknado growled and bared her teeth.  She took Mew Mew’s hands and wrestled her back down.  Mew Mew grinned.  Sharky grinned back.

“Uhh, in that case...” Undyne smiled.  “GO MEW MEW!”

“GO NO ONE!” yelled Papyrus.  “IT’S MOVIE NIGHT!”

“K-KIDS, STOP NOW OR UHH... I’M SENDING YOU TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE THE MOVIE’S OVER!”

“SHARKNADO!  SHARKNADO!  SHARKNADO!” Spaghettor chanted.

The two rolled in front of Alphys’s feet.  Alphys shrieked and jumped behind Undyne’s leg.  “RIGHT HOOK!” yelled Undyne.  “CMON, SHARKY, DON’T LET SIZE STOP YOU!  YOU MAY BE SMALLER BUT YOU’VE HAD MORE TRAINING!”

“I thought you were rooting for Mew Mew,” Papyrus muttered.

“I’M ROOTING FOR THE WINNER!”

The girls growled at each other.  Mew Mew rolled back on top of Sharknado and pinned her down with her knees.  “SHE’S USING HER WEIGHT TO HER ADVANTAGE!” Undyne yelled.  “GO SHARKY!  USE IT AGAINST HER!”

“Bite her!” screamed Spaghettor.

“NO!  DON’T!  WE’RE NOT TAKING ANYONE TO THE HOSPITAL!” shrieked Alphys.

“Bite!  Bite!  BITE!!  BITE, SHARKY!!”

Sharknado snapped her teeth.  Mew Mew drew her hand back before it could get bit, and Sharknado took her distraction to escape her sister’s body weight and gain the upper ground.  “GUYS NO, YOU’RE GONNA—”  Mew Mew reached out to grab the first thing she saw.  It was Sans’s foot.  Neither sister noticed.

“YEAH, MEW MEW!  PUT YOUR BODY INTO IT!”

“THAT’S SANS’S FOOT!” Alphys screamed.

“WHAT!?” Papyrus yelped.

Mew Mew tackled the body she grabbed.  Sharknado tackled her.  The two punched and kicked and wrestled and hardly noticed their uncle pulled into the fight.  Sans cracked an eye open.  He heard the noise and tried to will himself back to sleep.

“SANS!  OH GOD, YOU TWO, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!”

“Uhh, let go of your uncle, kids,” Undyne reluctantly said.  “WAIT MEW MEW— LOOK OUT!”

Mew Mew glanced briefly at her mom, then quickly dodged the foot that came flying at her.  “COME ON, SANS!” Undyne yelled.  “FIGHT BACK, I KNOW YOU CAN!  YOU’VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME!  FIGHT BACK!”

“UNDYNE, NO!” Alphys shouted.  “He— he could get seriously hurt!”

“NYEEEAAAGH!” screamed Sharknado.

“RAAAAGH!” screamed Mew Mew.

“Whuh,” muttered Sans.

Papyrus glared at Undyne.  He looked at the mass of writhing bodies and steeled himself.  He took a breath through his nose.  “I’m going in,” he said bravely.  He jumped into the wrestling match.  “SANS, I’LL SAVE YOU!”

Sans felt his body being tossed to one side.  He groaned and tried to shut out the noises.  Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms lift him high into the air.  “KIDS, STOP FIGHTING NOW!” Papyrus cried.

“PAPYRUS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Alphys clutched Undyne’s legs tighter.

Papyrus couldn’t move.  He stood still, holding up Sans out of harm’s way as the two kids continued to wrestle back and forth at his feet.

No one heard the toilet flush or the sink running.  No one saw Toriel’s large frame in the doorway till she shouted, “What is going on in here!?”

The wrestling stopped.  Undyne and Spaghettor lowered their fists.  Sharky gave her sister one last shove in the face while Papyrus shakily lowered Sans.  He started crying.

Toriel put her hands on her hips.   _“What_ happened here?”

Alphys sputtered.  Papyrus’s cries turned into sobs.  Undyne kept silent.  Toriel stomped over to the television and shut it off.  “Sharknado and Mew Mew Peixes-Serket, care to explain?” said Toriel, frowning at the two girls.

“Sharky started it,” Mew Mew mumbled.

Sans, his hair messy, his clothes rumpled, shook his head to clear it.  He had just barely begun to realize he was awake when Toriel walked over and scooped both him and Papyrus up into her arms.  She held them both, cradling them protectively.  “Undyne Peixes-Serket!” she barked.

“Ngah!”

“Did your children hit Sans?”

“Uhh...”

“Did you poop?” asked Spaghettor, his eyes wide.

“Did I _what_ now?”

“Make a giant Toriel-sized poo!”

“That is _hardly_ the point, young man!  You are grounded!”

“Whaaaat?  But I didn’t fight!”

“Who were you rooting for.”

“Sharky,” Spaghettor admitted shamelessly.

“Then you are grounded for showing favoritism!  I heard you!  Now you, Undyne Peixes-Serket, you should know better!”

“Ghh, I’m sorry for not rescuing Sans!”

 _“You,”_ said Toriel, cradling Sans closer, “are grounded too, young lady!”

“Excuse me!  You can’t—”

Toriel silence her with a look.  “The entire Peixes-Serket family is grounded!  No movies for a week!  Now, all of you, go to your rooms and think about what you’ve done.”

Undyne’s shoulders slumped.  Spaghettor looked close to tears.  Sharknado growled.  “What do you say to Uncle Sans?” asked Toriel sternly.

“Sorry, Uncle Sans,” said Mew Mew delicately, scuffing her foot on the carpet.

“And you, dear?”

Sharknado frowned.  “Sorry,” she grumbled.

“Whuh,” said Uncle Sans.  “Uhh... no biggie.”

“Good.  Now, off to bed, all of you.”

Undyne paused.  Then she turned away in defeat.  “Cmon kids,” she mumbled.

“Does um, that include me?” asked Alphys, pointing to her face.

“If you want, I suppose.”

“Then I’ll go to my room!”

“You should hurry,” said Toriel sternly.  “I think you may have woken Zuko.”

And with that, she marched off, still cradling her husband and her crying brother in law in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the baby's name is Zuko. Zuko Kyouko. There's also an unmentioned baby Gerson. Mew Mew was adopted a little older.
> 
> I'VE DECIDED A LOT ABOUT THE FUTURE ALPHYNE FAMILY, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!! ASK ME MORE ABOUT THEM ON MY TUMBLR, THAT'S ZEEZEEPEARL.TUMBLR.COM.
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT PROMTALE BY MY-SHIPS-CONTROL-MY-LIFE ON tumblr!


End file.
